Boot Camp Extras
by Almis31
Summary: This is a series on one shots about my story Boot Camp. Missing moments and whatnot. AU-Human, OOC, rated for foul-language, law-breaking, etc...
1. Royce, Rosalie and a Baseball Bat

A/N These one shot's will be in no real order, there just missing moments and what not.

Mrs. Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Rosalie's POV...

* * *

Royce King II and I had been officially dating for four months and three days and before that we had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. It was the longest I had ever been in a relationship.

Sure I had boyfriends before, I was Rosalie-Fucking-Hale for crying out loud, but those boys were either borderline mentally inadequate or just not that interesting.

So they would only last a few dates, until I got bored and told them to never call me again and if they did I'd fucking castrate them. It was the only way to make sure they didn't come back asking for another unbelievably boring and cheap date in which I'd want to rip my fucking hair out and that's saying something. I fucking loved my hair!

Royce was different, yes he was wealthy, but so was I. That's not why I liked him. He was sweet, he remembered important occasions and every Friday he would take me to lunch away from school or take me out for dinner. He would buy me a new piece of jewelery every month. He bought me flowers. Not roses, he was smart enough not to buy me fucking roses. Every boy bought me roses thinking they were being romantic and clever. Instead, they were being predictably annoying.

Royce would buy me forget-me-nots and snowdrops; he explained that he thought the subtlety of them was why he bought them. He said that I didn't need lavish flowers, that his affection couldn't be shown in large bouquets and that he knew I couldn't be bought with flowers and trinkets. He said he bought them because he wanted to; he wanted to shower me with gifts even if I didn't need them and the gifts he would buy me were pleasantly understated and charming.

That's why I liked him; because he understood that the way to my heart wasn't through possessions but through care and kindness and knowing to never fucking buy me roses.

For four months, three days and the few weeks before that, I liked him. _Liked _him, past tense, because now I fucking hated the bastard.

The reason I loathed him - he didn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

****

Royce gently took my hand in his and entwined our fingers; he proceeded to lightly swing our hands back and forth. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek while we walked along the corridors of Forks High. My head inclined towards him and a smile softly played on my lips.

It was little things that made me happy. I may seem like an uptight bitch to all those who don't know me properly and yes, I do have a slight temper and a mean right hook, but I do still love little displays of affection.

Royce knew this.

He was one of three people who properly knew me. My parents hardly knew the real me, my father maybe caught glimpses as I was closer to him than I was to my mother, but he still didn't fully know me like my two best friends and boyfriend did.

Forks High School was our kingdom and we were the royalty: me, Royce, Bella and Alice. We were the people who you didn't want to upset or anger. We were the people who everyone wanted to be friends with, who everyone one wanted to acknowledge them. The school was pitiful in size and population, but I still ruled it and its inhabitants were my court.

"Rose," I heard the chime of Alice's voice coming up behind me. Royce and I paused in the hallway and turned to face the bouncing pixie. "You, me and Bella are going out tomorrow night. The beach or something like that. You're driving."

"Okay, I'll pick you up then we'll go get Bella after that," I smiled at her. It had been a few days since the three of us went out and that was something that was unheard of in this dreary little town.

"Perfect." She gave me a quick hug and danced off down the hall.

I sighed with contentment and resumed walking alongside Royce. I placed my other hand on the forearm of the one Royce was using to hold my hand and I leaned further in to his side, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked.

It was my turn to drive that day, Royce and I would take turns. We had decided that if we would go to his place after school I would drive and vice versa. So sitting in its usual spot in the parking lot was my M3, my baby.

Royce climbed into the passenger side after giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I walked round the front, gently running my hand along the hood as I walked. Smiling, I slid into my car and sped out of the parking lot.

A moment later Royce turned on the radio and put in a CD. Fall Out Boy blasted from the speakers after a beat of silence. My smile grew as I tapped my thumbs on the steering wheel.

God I loved driving.

At the speed I was going it didn't take me long to get to his house. Neither of his parent's cars were in the driveway, so I assumed they were both still at their respective jobs. His father was some big shot banker in Seattle so he always got home late. His mother worked in the children's wing of the hospital in Forks and she always came home soon after Royce would.

I climbed out of my car and went to my trunk to make sure all my books were there, plus I wanted my new sweater that I bought that morning instead of going to the first two classes. Shopping always took precedence over school.

Royce came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, gently placing kisses along the side of my neck. A soft giggle left my throat and I turned round to face him, placing my hands on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to kiss me. He met my kiss with enthusiasm and stepped towards me closing the already small gap between us.

I smiled and tried to break away from the kiss, ready to go and sit on his sofa and watch a movie with a bowl of popcorn, but he only leaned in more and continued to deepen this kiss. Our lips danced together and his pace quickened.

I parted my lips from his, "Royce," I said quietly, "We're on your driveway. Calm down," I joked, teasing him. He didn't stop however and pulled me to him once more. His hands started to roam my body. Normally I didn't mind, but normally we were inside in either his room or mine. Not outside in broad daylight on his not-so-secluded driveway.

I could feel his obvious arousal as he pressed his body to mine.

"Royce," I managed to say once he moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck, "Royce, stop."

He ignored me and continued kissing me down my neck and between the openings of my shirt. Muffled groans left his throat. I pushed him slightly with no success, he was stronger than me and simply pressed his body closer to mine, if that was even possible.

"Royce!"

"What's wrong baby?" He muttered between kisses, his breathing becoming haggard as his pace quickened even more.

"We're on your driveway," I explained the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" he mumbled. "Come on, baby, it's just the driveway, be more adventurous."

"Royce, stop it," I protested again, his hands found the bottom of my skirt and began to push it north.

"Royce!"

"I can't help it sweetie, you're just so irresistible." My skirt continued to be pushed up my thighs by his wondering hands.

"Royce!"

My objections continued to go ignored by him as he hooked a finger round the side of my lace underwear.

"Royce, please stop." Panic really started to set in, he wasn't going to stop, no matter how much I asked him to. His kisses became more rapid and he pushed me back into the end of my car.

Then my panic was replaced with rage, pure wrath began to build up inside me. How dare he? How fucking dare he continue when I told him not to. He was in for a world of pain and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to be the one to cause that pain.

So as he began to tug on my underwear the rage took over. My shoves were not working so I shuffled slightly moving my leg between his and let my knee connect with his manhood. He groaned and stumbled back slightly. I took that chance to hit him right in the middle of his face and I heard the crack of the bone. His nose had broken.

He fucking deserved it.

I sorted out my skirt, smoothing it out to its proper length and buttoned up my shirt where he managed to undo it. I sagged back, placing my hand in the trunk of my car for support and it landed right on the curved handle of my father's baseball bat. A smile turned up on my lips, _perfect._

Royce had begun to straighten up, disbelief and anger showing through his eyes. I scowled at him, narrowing my eyes as I pulled the bat from the trunk and grasped it with both hands. Putting my full strength into the swing I propelled it forward and hit him square between his legs.

He doubled over, falling to the ground while clutching his crotch with both his hands. I wanted to continue to hit him with the bat, but thought better of it. So collecting my rage, I tossed the bat in the trunk and slammed it shut. I stomped round to the driver's side and slid in.

Hitting the gas I u-turned out of his driveway, leaving him to be found by his mother, who would no doubt be arriving home soon.

He could burn in hell for all I care. Fucking bastard!

I turned up the volume and let the music blast through the car, filling the space with the loud sound as tears broke free and streamed down my face. My vision became blurry with the uncontrolled tears; I pulled up at a small lay-by in the road.

Cutting the engine off my ears rung with the silence that surrounded me.

My hands shook as air reached my lungs through short and stuttered breaths and I continued to smooth out my skirt, which was already as smooth as it would go, but I continued anyway.

* * *

A/N Review please ... I do love reviews.


	2. Alice and the Alcohol

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns all things 'Twilight'

This event was mentioned in Chapter Two - Drunken Adventures and took place several months before it.

Alice's POV.

* * *

Alice and the Alcohol.

"Shit," I exclaimed as some books fell from my locker as I opened the door. Just fucking perfect! I crouched down to pick up the fallen books when a shadow darkened the tiny space around me. I looked up to find the principal of Forks High, Mr. Greene, standing in front of me, looming over my tiny frame.

"Sorry, sir," I said as I grabbed my books and straightened up. "I was just about to get to class, but these books fell out of my locker." I smiled faintly at him, using the smile I reserved to get my own way and it always worked.

Years of hiding things from my parents had taught me a few things. One, always look innocent, especially around my father, because someone who looks wide-eyed and child-like couldn't possibly do wrong, or so my father thought. Two, always climb out the window, the front door creaks along with the three bottom steps on the spiral staircase in my house. Three, now this one's important, never get caught doing something you shouldn't be doing, if that means lying and cheating your way out of a situation then so be it. Oh and four, always have a plan B, maybe a plan C just to make sure.

"Not to worry, Miss Brandon," he said. "Just hurry along."

I nodded and chucked my books into my locker which made a clanging noise as they hit the bottle at the back. _Oh fuck! _I'd forgotten that I had put that there. _Please say he didn't hear that._

My eyes widened in what some might call fear, as he stepped towards my locker and the source of the clanging. He looked from the locker to me and to the locker again. Surveying the situation and then he pulled out the two liter bottle of pure vodka that was nestled between my gym kit and my math books.

My innocent smile faltered as he held it up and looked at me with a mixture of concern and disappointment.

I was screwed. So completely screwed.

"Miss Brandon," he said carefully, "follow me." _Fuck, fuckidy, fuck, fuck, fuck!._

He turned on his heel and started to walk down the hall, I wasn't quick to follow him. He turned slightly, as if sensing I had not moved. "Now, Miss Brandon." I shut my locker with a snap and grudgingly followed after him. The echo of our footsteps seemed to fill the air as we walked the short distance to his office. We passed Mrs. Cope at the front desk, she looked up from her computer and her eyes fell on me, she tutted slightly as she saw me. _Bitch._

He stopped at the door of his office, opening it and ushering me through first. I had been in his office a grand total of three times. The first was when Rose, Bella, and I thought it would be funny to get drunk in school - which it was. The second was when I hit some girl for spreading rumors about me. The bitch had it coming.

This would be the third time.

"Sit down, Alice." I did. I sat down in one of the three chairs in front of his desk. He closed the door and walked round the desk and sat in his chair. He placed the Vodka in front of him. He exhaled slowly through his nose as he looked at me with the same disappointment he always did when I was caught doing something against the rules.

I smiled slightly and shrugged my shoulders. He sighed, "Alice, I do not need to stress the severity of this situation. You have already been caught once drinking on school property and now I find this in your locker." He gestured towards the bottle.

"Mr. Greene, I could come up with many excuses - many that you would believe. However I feel I must tell the truth," He sat up straighter in his seat, he was not expecting me to say this, but the truth was not coming out of my mouth. "I have no idea how that bottle got into my locker, it is not mine or any of my friends. I assure you, sir, that I am completely bewildered by this entire situation."

He chuckled slightly. "Nice try, Alice."

"Worth a shot," I mumbled to myself. Not my best work, I must admit. I needed to think fast. Where the fuck was my plan B?

"Last time I let you away with a warning and only informed you parents about drinking on school property. However, this is the second time you've had alcohol on school grounds." If only he knew. "I'm going to have to call the station."

"Mr. Greene, must you be so rash? It's only a little alcohol."

"You are seventeen, Alice." He stated the obvious.

"And you're forty-five." Maybe it wasn't the best idea to anger him more, but hell; he was going to call the cops. He was going to call my best friend's father, "What's the big deal about what age I am? It's only a bottle of Vodka."

"Now is not the time for your cheek, Alice. Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." He raised himself from his seat and left the room, shutting the door behind him. _Shit._

I heard the muffled sounds of Mrs. Cope and Mr. Greene just beyond the door. This was just fucking perfect, why the fuck did he have to call the station? Jackass!

He returned to his office about five minutes later, carrying my file with him. He sat down again and opened the folder. "This is going to have to go on your permanent file," he said as he read through it. "I'm disappointed, Alice, drinking at your age. You seem to make a habit of it." He looked up at me and I simply shrugged.

He sighed again. "Alice, do you realize that when I mentioned your name to the officer at the station he said he wasn't surprised."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Cope stuck her head in. "The officers have arrived, Mr. Greene."

"Thank you, send them through." Two officers walked in a moment later. I tilted my head back to see who it was.

"Hi, Alice." One of them smiled.

"Hi, Jack." The two men walked to the side of the principal's desk and Jack picked up the bottle.

"Is this everything you found?" he asked Mr. Greene.

"That's what was in her locker; I doubt it's all she has."

Jack turned to me, "Do you have your car with you today, Alice."

"What?" My head snapped up.

"Your car. Did you drive to school today?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Alice, we are going to see if you have any more in your car."

My eyes widened, there were seven bottles in my trunk. "Jack, there's nothing in my car, that's all I have." I pointed to the bottle in his hands. "I swear that I'm not lying." Hell, he was not getting his hands on those bottles, they were for a party and I was not giving them up.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

I had to get out of this. "Fine, my keys are in my locker." I lied; they were in my purse which was on my lap. I had to buy myself more time to think of a way out.

"Very well, go get them and we'll meet you at the front office," Jack said.

"Uh, shouldn't you go with her?" Mr. Greene asked.

"It's not like she can go anywhere, she knows this town is small, running would be stupid and fail to work." He smiled at me. He was right, I wasn't going to run, and I couldn't. For one I was in five inch Jimmy Choo stilettos, and secondly they would only visit my father later if I did. No, I had to get out of this another way.

I rose from the seat and left the room, glaring at Mrs. Cope as she tutted again. I heard the three men leave the office and start a conversation with her.

Then I was left to listen to the noise my shoes made on the floor of the school. My locker was getting nearer and I still hadn't come up with a plan when I saw Jessica Stanley getting water from the fountain. Then quite like a light flicking on it came to me. Jessica was my way out.

"Jessica," I hissed loud enough for her to hear. She shot up like she had just been zapped and she flipped her messy hair out of her face to see who had called her name. She smiled when she saw me. "Jessica, get over here now." I hissed again.

Like an obedient puppy she rushed to my side. I dug around in my purse to find my car keys. "I need you to go to my car and remove the seven bottles from my trunk and put them in Rosalie's car. Her roof should be down, hide them from sight," I said as I removed the spare key from the small chain that held them together. "Do it now and do it fast," I commanded. She took the key from my hands and scampered off to do as I told.

Now all I had to do was delay my return. So I opened my locker and shuffled a few things about; lining up the books neatly and even alphabetically. Then I emptied what I didn't need from my purse into my locker.

"Alice," I heard Jack call. He was walking towards me. I smiled slightly.

"Sorry, Jack, my locker's a bit of a mess; I have to dig around to find anything," I chuckled.

"Well hurry up."

I shut my locker and held up my one remaining car key. "Here it is." I smiled again and he let me take the lead. We joined the other officer and the principal in the front office and they followed me out to my car. We passed Jessica on the way across the car park. She was heading back into the school. She smiled at me.

"Miss Stanley," Jessica jumped as Mr. Greene said this, "why aren't you in class?"

"I-I thought I left a book in my car, I t-thought wrong." She stammered over the words. I gave her a warning look to tell her to calm the fuck down.

"Miss Stanley, I saw your mother drop you off this morning." _Jessica you fucking idiot. _

Her smile faltered, "Well, you see, I only remembered that once I got outside. When I couldn't find my car I was like, Jessica, duh!" She rushed out, "I'll get back to class now, sir." She almost ran into the building to get away from Mr. Greene.

I shook my head slightly at the stupidity that was Jessica Stanley and walked over to my car, which was parked right next to Rose's, and unlocked it. Jack and the other officer searched the car. They looked in the trunk, under all the seats, in the dashboard compartment and found nothing. Jessica had succeeded in removing all the bottles from my car.

I smiled at the three men as they closed the door and indicated that I could lock it again. I did.

"Mr. Greene, who owns that car?" The officer's whose name I could not recall asked. Mark? Or something like that. My eyes widened as he pointed to Rosalie's car. _Oh crap!_

"That is Rosalie Hale's car," Mr. Greene answered. My breathing stopped.

"Well, I think you should inform her to put the roof up when she is not in it." I sighed, relief washing over me as the three men turned to walk back into the school.

"Alice, you best get back to class. Do not bring alcohol onto school grounds again; drinking at your age is not wise." Mr. Greene dismissed me and for once I was glad to go to French.

* * *

A/N Your thoughts are welcome.


	3. Drunk and Disturbing the Peace

S.M owns all things 'Twilight', I merely mess with her characters.

Bella's POV...

* * *

Arrest Number One - Drunk and Disturbing the Peace.

"_WOHHHHHHHHHHH, We're half way there, WOHH-OHHH, Livin' on a prayer!_" I belted out the lyrics to _Livin' On A Prayer _as me and my two best friends walked down the street. My arms were raised into the air and I was swaying slightly as we walked. I would bounce on my feet sporadically, following the beat of the song in my head, and more often than not I'd dance to my own beat.

Alice was bouncing along the road weaving around the lampposts, occasionally she would jump from the ground and spin round the lamppost like a stripper pole. When she would do this I would let out a whistle and she would stick out her tongue and continue bouncing down the street. Rose was walking along beside me looking up at the sky with her mouth hanging open. "_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, WOHH-OHHH, Livin' on a prayer!_"

"Bella-ella," Rose mumbled, still staring at the sky. "The stars have all gone out. I can't see the stars. St-stars." She hiccupped slightly.

"I think…I think that would be the fault of the clouds," I slurred as I looked at the sky.

"I don't like the clouds," she said with a frown and a quick nod.

Alice did a u-turn on the sidewalk and came skipping up to me and Rose, we stopped as she bounded right in front of us. She swayed as she held up her empty bottle in front of our faces. She frowned, "Want more." She pouted and put her hands on her hips, well tried to, one of her hands landed on her hip the other missed my miles and ended up swinging slightly by her side. By that point we had been drinking since eight o'clock at night, it was now sometime past one in the morning. We were thoroughly fucked.

Rose gazed at the empty bottle and then took a swig from the one she had in her hand, finishing off her drink. She peered into the bottle once the last drop was drunk and huffed. I had dropped my empty bottle a few yards back, annoyed that I had none left.

"How are we supposed to continue to celebrate now that we've drunk all the booze?" Rose asked, stumbling to the side slightly, "I'm sorry Bella," She turned to me, placed her hands on my shoulders and bent down to look me right in the face, "You must be mad, we have no booze left to continue to celebrate your day."

"We'll have to find more," Alice said with purpose.

"Where though?" I slurred.

"We'll have to just ask someone." Rose took mine and Alice's hands and pulled us along the street,

"Come on, don't ask you don't get." We stumbled along. Rose pulled us up a driveway and to the front steps of a house. It was probably the house of someone we knew, us living in Forks and all, but at that moment I couldn't exactly tell where we were.

Rose climbed the steps like a child would, her arms flung out at her sides using the walls for support. She pressed her finger on the doorbell and did not let go. We heard the constant sound of the bell ring. Rose didn't let go of the bell until the owner of the house opened the door.

"Mrs. Stanley!" I shouted with a smile from the bottom step.

She looked at us, annoyance and confusion showing across her features, she was wearing her dressing gown over her flannel pajamas, her hair was in disarray and she had bags under her eyes.

"We were wondering," Rose pointed at her, then she tilted slightly to point at me and Alice, "if you had any drink that you are not using?" Rose slurred and hiccupped through the sentence. "You see, we've run out and can't continue to celebrate Bella day."

"Bella day?" She asked. She would look from Rose to Alice to me and I could see realization dawn on her face. "Are you girls drunk?"

"Lil' bit," Rose snorted and burst into full hysterics.

"Isabella, I'm calling your father." She looked at us with distaste, "Stay there." She turned to get the phone from the other room.

"Come on, she doesn't have any, let's try the next house." Alice was the one to pull us along this time. Rose was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you think I should tell her that my dad's at work, he won't hear the phone if she calls the house."

"Nah, don't worry, she'll leave a message," Alice mumbled.

"M'kay, I wonder what she wants to talk to him about?" I said as we stopped at the door of Mrs. Stanley's neighbor.

Rosalie, once again, pressed down on the doorbell and didn't let go until the occupant opened the door. It was one of the doctors from the hospital, he looked at us with concern as he glanced at me and Alice supporting each other from falling.

"Can I help you?" He asked as Rose wobbled towards him.

"Yeah," she sang, "We ran out of drink and we are rather thirsty, do you have any spare?"

"You're asking me to provide you with alcohol?"

"That we are." She smiled.

"No, for one you already look like you've had too much, not to mention that the three of you are clearly underage." He looked at Alice, "Aren't you Victor Brandon's daughter?" She nodded once.

I heard the distant wail of sirens and Mrs. Stanley call out from her doorway. "Oh poop," I said as the sirens grew louder as they came nearer to us. "I think I know why Jessica's mom wanted to call my dad." I hobbled down the driveway and wondered onto the street. Alice followed close behind me, but Rose had sat down on the bottom step and appeared to be falling asleep.

I walked onto the center of the road and slumped down, for no real reason, I just wanted to sit down.

The headlights of one of the town cruisers came into view and covered me with light. The vehicle came to a screeching stop. Two officers clambered out of the front seats as Alice came up beside me, "Upsy-daisy, Bells," she mumbled in a cheery voice, "Time for a run methinks."

"Mary Alice, no one will be running." The voice of one of the officers interrupted us. I looked up and saw one of my dad's friends looking down at me with disappointment, the other officer walked behind him and seemed to be going to get Rose from the steps of the house.

"Jack!" I smiled and threw my arms in the air, falling back as I lost my balance. I burst into a fit of laughter. Jack sighed and took Alice by the arm and led her back to the car. I heard the slam of one of the doors and the sound of Jacks shoes hitting the ground as he walked back to me.

I was still laughing as he crouched down and lifted me to my feet. "Jack, shhhhhhh!" I whispered, "People are sleeping!" I burst into a new fit of laughter and Jack shook his head as he put me in the back of the cruiser with Alice, Rose joined us a moment later. She took one look and me giggling my head off and her laughter erupted from her throat. Alice tried to open the door to get out but couldn't.

"Damn child locks," she muttered to herself, "Jack, I need to pee, let me out." She tapped lightly on the glass dividing the front seats from the back.

"You can use the toilet at the station, now sit back." He started the engine and drove off once the other officer shut his door. We had never been caught before this, the police had never been called after we would sneak out, because no one would notice, but of course Mrs. Stanley just _had _to phone my father.

I wondered if it had been Charlie to pick up the phone at the station, or if it was Jack. Maybe Charlie had gone home early, which was probably just as bad since he would find a Bella-free house. If I was lucky he'd be too tired and just go straight to his room.

It didn't take us long to get to the station, Forks was, after all, a small town, it didn't take long to get anywhere in this place.

As soon as they opened the car door Alice jumped out and bounced on the spot chanting, "Need to pee, need to pee," over and over. Jack took me and Alice in and the other officer took Rosalie. Once passed the front door of the station Alice dashed through to get to the toilet, the only female officer in Forks got up from her desk and went after her.

Jack sat me and Rose down on the chairs by his desk, "Mark, keep an eye on them, I'll get Chief Swan." _Damn _so Charlie was still on duty. That just sucked.

Jack walked to the back of the room and knocked on the door before entering. I looked at the painting on the wall, suddenly distracted.

"Bella, what on earth do you think you are doing?" I heard Charlie's voice in front of me, I looked up with a smile on my face. Rose waved at him from her seat beside me.

"We're celebrating," I said cheerfully, "Happy birthday me." I pointed to myself and giggled.

He looked at me in disbelief, "You thought you'd celebrate your _sixteenth _birthday by drinking alcohol and banging on people's doors in the middle of the night?"

"Mr. Bella's dad," Rose started, but then she looked away from Charlie and scrunched up her forehead, her eyes went slightly wide and she looked at me with confusion, "I'm sorry, I've forgotten what I was going to say. I think it might have been something about being thirsty." She snapped her head in the direction of Jack, "Can I get a drink?"

Charlie sighed, I saw Jack stand up and go to get water for Rose, "Where's Alice?" Charlie turned to ask Mark.

"She went to the toilet, Rita went after her."

Charlie closed his eyes and huffed, "I have paper work to fill out before you three can go anywhere, stay there, I'll take you home when I'm done." He huffed and stormed off to his office.

Jack came back with a cup and handed it to Rose. She looked at it once and took a sip, "This vodka is awfully watery."

Jack chuckled once, "That would be because it is water." Rose pouted and scrunched up her forehead again.

"Jack-Jack?" I perked up.

"Yes, Bella?" He said as he went to sit behind his desk.

"How's the Mrs.?" He chuckled at my random question.

"She's fine, Bella."

"Only fine? Well that doesn't sound good."

He continued to smile at me in my drunken state. "Fine is good."

I frowned, "Buy her flowers." He chuckled again, "She'll forgive you. Whatever you did, flowers might work."

"Not roses," Rosalie mumbled, "Never roses." I laughed; her last date bought her a dozen roses in a bid to charm her. It failed and he didn't get a second date.

Alice came skipping back into the room with Rita following close behind. Alice smiled and twirled once in the middle of the floor before plopping down and curling her legs under her. Rita frowned, "Use a chair, Mary Alice."

Alice threw her head back to look up at Rita and stuck her tongue out, "I'm fine here."

"See fine is good." Jack muttered with a smirk. He was a relatively cool guy; even though he was disappointed in us he would rarely drop his joking nature.

"If you say so," I sang.

"What'd I miss?" Alice asked from the floor.

"Jack's wife is only fine," I explained. Alice gave a sympathetic look to Jack.

Jack laughed, "Okay, she's in very high spirits."

"You're sarcasm hides nothing." Even a stony faced Rita laughed when Rose said that.

We sat in silence for about twenty minutes, I giggled occasionally at my thoughts, which would make Rose giggle too. Alice sat staring at the ceiling. Charlie's office door banged open and Alice screamed, which made everyone else jump. She turned to Charlie, who had frozen in the doorway as Alice shrieked, "Oh. Hi Charles." She waved merrily as Charlie moved into the room.

His frown never leaving his face as he walked over to Jack's desk, "File these, please." It seemed to pain him to hand over the three new files. Jack nodded and took them from Charlie's grasp. "Come on," he mumbled as he walked to the entrance of the station.

Me, Rose and Alice hopped up and followed after him, "Remember the flowers, Jack."

"Happy birthday, Bella, stay out of trouble." He smiled once before turning towards the filing cabinets.

Charlie was silent the entire drive. He took Rose and Alice back to their houses, only talking when he had to explain to their parents why he was bringing them home in the early hours of the morning. I watched from the passenger seat of his cruiser.

He didn't mutter a single word to me until we arrived back at our house. He walked me in and locked the front door behind him.

"Night, dad," I sang as I was about to walk - well crawl - up the stairs.

Sighing he turned to me, I was still swaying slightly, "Bella, you were just arrested," He looked at me with a mixture of concern and disappointment, "By my colleagues." He said, emphasizing his frustration. He looked as though he wanted to say so much more. He rubbed his jaw in irritation and sighed again. Shaking his head he looked at me, "Just go to bed, Bella."

I turned from him and climbed the stairs to my room. Not even bothering to remove my clothes or even crawl under the covers I ungracefully collapsed onto my bed and shut my eyes.

A buzzing rang in my ears as my mind went blank in my hazy state and I welcomed sleep, while at the same time cursing the hangover that would greet me in the morning.

* * *

A/N Review please, tell me what you think.


	4. Trespassing and Assault

A/N I own nothing to do with Mrs Meyers world of vampires and werewolves, I just love to mess with her characters.

Bella's POV ...

* * *

Arrest Number Two - Trespassing and Assault.

"Really, who actually goes to school when you don't fucking have to?" Rosalie asked as the three of us walked away from her car.

"We do," I answered sharply.

"Besides, I can't fucking wait to knock that skank out," Alice chimed as she walked along the edge of the pavement.

That bitch was going to get her ass handed to her. Thinking she can just waltz into town and steal away the person I was interested in. So what if we had only been on two dates. It was my fucking choice if it would end at two dates or continue into something more, but that skank thought that she had a say in the matter a couple of weeks after moving to this town.

She obviously didn't know how things worked around here. This was surprising since I'd have thought Jessica would have told her everything she needed to know and all she didn't need to know the moment she set foot on the grounds of Forks High.

One of those things she should have known being that Riley was off limits. I was seriously going to knock her out and make her wish she never crossed me.

I was fucking livid, I mean not only did she think she could take him when he was still dating me, but she was being a stupid fucking skank about it.

Under the bleachers, really? How fucking cliché can you be?

So I had to resort to being juvenile and cliché to show her who was royalty around these parts. She is the reason that me and my two best friends were going to school at night when we could be doing something better.

The bitch was asking for it though.

Rose and Alice were here to back me up, the way friends do. Rose may have been complaining about going to school when we didn't have to, but I knew she couldn't wait to get a few swings in. If anyone understood it was Rosalie.

She had this problem with one of the cheerleaders the year before.

Stupid skanks thinking that they can mess with the order of things. Fucking idiots!

Tonight Bree was going to regret ever crossing me. She was going to regret every move she made since coming to Forks and she was going to regret ever agreeing to meet me at school.

We crossed the parking lot and headed for the front doors, they were already open, which meant that Bree was here. Good. We walked down the empty corridors of Forks High, nothing was lit up and the only light flowing through the school came from the street lights shining though the front doors and the occasional window.

This school was fucking tiny so it didn't take us very long to reach the gym hall, which doors were already wide open. Me, Rose and Alice walked into the large room and saw Bree immediately, she was by herself and sitting on the benches at the side of the gym court.

Her dark hair swung slightly as she turned her head to face us, she narrowed her eyes and stood, "You said it would just be the two of us," she accused.

"I said no such thing, you need to learn to listen," I stopped right in front of her, "it seems like you don't have anyone who is willing to come along with you, they way friends are supposed to."

"So they're only here out of obligation?" She smirked.

"We're here to kick your ass for thinking you can mess with our friend. It seems you don't even have friends who _would _be here out of obligation, let alone because they want to be here like me and Alice," Rose sneered.

Alice snorted.

"Do you really think Riley will go out with you after this?" Bree had a hint of fear in her tone.

"I don't want him anymore, but that's not the point, the point is he was off limits and you should have fucking known that, but apparently you're too stupid to have worked that out."

Her sight flickered between the three of us and she stood tall. She was trying to appear stronger than us.

Like she could?

"This is going to be fun," I said. Alice looked positively joyful, while Rose had her trademark smile gracing her lips.

Bree looked from the three of us to the door behind us, "Not a chance, bitch," Rose warned.

"Bella, you first." Alice chimed, her voice echoed through the hall and bounced back to us.

I smirked at the small girl in front of me and smacked her across the face, "You must know, from now on, you do not mess with us."

Rose and Alice mainly let me kick and punch her, they knew that this was my fight, but they still got in a few of their own hits. Bree put up a fight, of which I was glad, it's no fun if they don't fight back, but unfortunately for Bree, me, Alice and Rose knew how to fight and we were damn good at it.

No matter how many times she swung at us, whether she hit us or not, her attempts to hurt us failed. Her punches were weak and her kicks had no power behind them.

It was all too easy to knock her to the ground and keep her there.

I pinned her to the ground and grabbed on to her hair, pulling her head up I smashed it into the ground. I repeated this, again and again.

My head flipped around when I heard someone yelling from the doorway, "Mark, Rita, get to the gym, quick!" Jack was running into the hall, and soon after Mark skidded around the corner and joined us in the room with Rita close behind him.

The three of them pulled us away from Bree and hauled us over to the benches. Mark held me around the waist as I kicked the air and tried to break his grip on me with my hands.

"Mark, put me down, NOW!" I screamed, rage taking over.

"Calm down, Bella," he said as he struggled to carry me off to the side.

Jack left Mark and Rita to keep an eye on us while he took Bree out of the school. Mark stood in front of me with his arms crossed across his chest. Bastard!

"What on earth do you girls think you are doing?" Rita scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd have thought that was obvious."

"Now is not the time for your attitude young lady, you are in serious trouble."

"How'd you know we were here?" Alice asked with her chin resting on her hand, looking utterly bored.

Mark was the one to answer, "We got a call about the school being broken into. We didn't realize we'd find the three of you assaulting that young lady."

"The skank had it coming," Rose said harshly as she leaned back on her arms and crossed her legs.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Rita rebuked.

Rose narrowed her eyes, "What the fuck? You're middle naming me now?"

Jack returned about five minutes later, "I got Neil to take her to the hospital," he said as he approached the benches, "let's get these three to the station and call Chief Swan."

Charlie was home at the moment; he worked the early shift and was probably in front of the telly watching any sport that was on. He was probably sitting there blissfully unaware that his sixteen-year-old daughter just got arrested again.

Damn it!

After my birthday the whole town knew about what happened, Jessica's mom made sure of that. I didn't really care; all we had done was gotten drunk in celebration and knocked on the wrong door. It's not like we were the only teenagers in the world to get drunk, but they sure as hell acted like it.

I didn't care about the new stories that made their way around the school; there were already plenty of rumors about the three of us to last a lifetime, so one more really couldn't hurt.

We were put in the back of Jack's cruiser while Mark rode shotgun. Rita climbed into her car and drove in front of Jack on the way to the station. Not a single word was muttered in the confines of the car.

I was getting even more livid as time passed, just when I was exerting my revenge the fucking police had to be called. Even if the person who called the station didn't know who was in the school and what was happening, I was still fucking pissed.

The station was quiet when we got there; Jack sat us down at his desk and mumbled something about paperwork. He yawned and sat down in his own chair and started writing something on the sheets of paper in front of him.

When Charlie got there to pick us up he didn't say anything, he glanced at us with anger as he walked up to Jack's desk and asked him what the hell happened. Mark, Jack and Rita explained everything that they knew. I sat back and listened when Charlie turned to us and asked what the hell we were thinking we told him the truth, there was no point in lying.

Charlie stormed through to his office to fill out the paper work before he took us home. He dropped me off and told me to go to my room and stay there, just like a child. He said he had to go to the hospital to see Bree and her family, to 'apologize for my actions', blah, blah, blah. I wasn't sorry and I told him that.

"I never thought that I would have to pick you up from the station again. I put your birthday down to lack of thought on your part, but attacking Bree because she did something you didn't like was vicious. I never thought that my daughter would be malicious enough to do something like that."

He left me standing at the bottom of the stairs while he went to the hospital. I went to my room and phoned Alice and Rose. Alice's father was making her go to church in the morning; she wasn't too pleased about that. Rosalie's mom had taken her car keys from her and forbade her from driving her car for a week. Her father had talked to her mom and returned the keys to Rose, but not before grounding her.

Charlie returned sometime while I was asleep. I didn't hear him come in and I didn't see him in the morning; he had left early to go to work. I walked into the kitchen and Charlie had left a note on the counter top.

_Consider yourself lucky. Charges are not being pressed._

_I'll see you after work._

I smiled and went to make myself some lunch.

_Bella: One. Bree: Zero. _Good times.

* * *

These three are a little violent, aren't they?

Review and I'll love you forever and ever.

Alice.x


	5. Drunk and Trespassing

A/N I don't own anything to do with 'Twilight' excapt the copies of the book sitting on my shelf. Stephenie Meyer own the 'Twilight' universe and it's characters, I simply like getting them drunk.

Bella's POV...

* * *

Arrest Number Three - Drunk and Trespassing.

Laughter flooded out of my body as I collapsed on the ground, "Ali…STEALTH!" I whispered loudly, "SHHHHH!"

She snorted loudly and laughter erupted from her throat, "SHHH! Bella, we've got to be shhhhh!"

I rolled around on the floor clutching my stomach, my sides started to hurt from the laughter, but I continued giggling into the building. The sound echoed off of the walls and filled the space with mine and Alice's laughter.

We were in one of the abandoned buildings just on the outskirts of Forks; it was an old house that no one lived in any more. Rose had driven us up here and we sat outside for a couple of hours drinking before we wondered away from the car and found this house. Rose was outside now; guarding the entrance from god knows what. Who was going to find us all the way out here?

Still, she insisted that she would be the greatest lookout ever, so she stood - well, sat - on the front steps at the bottom of the path leading up to the house with her bottle of J.D, humming a little tune while me and Alice barged our way into the empty house.

The floorboards creaked beneath us and we laughed manically into the emptiness. I got to my feet and wondered into what I assumed used to be a living room and I was making the dust rise off the ground as a scuffed my way through the room.

A large white sheet covered the only piece of furniture in the room, I yanked it off in one fluid movement and it flapped in the air momentarily as it fell to the ground to reveal a large leather chair.

"Alice! Look what I've found; we should roll it out to Rose so she has something comfy to sit on while she looks out."

Alice stumbled into the room and grinned, "Okay, let me see if it's comfy first." She plopped down in the chair and giggled, "Yup, it'll do,"

I clapped my hands together and moved around the chair to push it out of the house; Alice bounced to her feet and came to help me. The thing was actually quite heavy; the drunken state we were in wasn't helping either.

Alice burst into a fit of giggles after she pushed on the back of the chair and leaned into it, only to fall to the floor as her feet slid back and the chair moved forward a few inches. I began laughing along with her as she rolled over and looked up at me.

"I fell over," she sang.

"You don't say?"

Once we finally made it outside Rose was looking over her shoulder at us and began to laugh once she saw what we were doing.

"A chair for you, milady," I bowed slightly and fell over.

Alice continued to push it across the front porch and it tumbled down the stairs onto the path, "Oops!"

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and the snorted, beginning another round of giggles.

Rose stumbled over to us and helped get the chair back onto its legs and flung herself onto it and sighed.

I chuckled and turned to go back into the house, Alice followed. I staggered over to the stairs and began to climb them on at a time, Alice close behind me.

A soft wind blew through the open front door and I shivered, "A bit of a draft, someone shut the windows," I mumbled and continued up the stairs. We reached the second floor and toppled our way into the rooms, I took the left of the hallway, and Alice took the right.

I found a large empty room and crawled into the middle of the floor, I rolled onto my back and looked up to the ceiling. The roof was painted white and it was flaking off in some places. This place really hadn't been occupied in a long time.

Rosalie's voice travelled up the stairs from the front door, "Run, bitches, we've got company!" she yelled and hiccupped once. I heard Alice's light steps begin their descend down the stairs, I groaned and rolled onto my side, pushing myself off the ground with all my strength and walked in a _very _wonky line towards the door, bracing myself on the frame and taking a breath of dusty air before I continued towards the wooden stairs.

I coughed slightly as the dust got caught at the back of my throat and ambled my way to the ground floor. A wide smile found its way onto my features as I managed to make it without falling only to disappear as Mark steadied me on my feet and began to take me out of the empty house.

Damn it, how the hell did they find us?

I hiccupped slightly and my blurry vision landed on Alice, who was being held up by Rita and waving at me with all her energy. I raised my arm and waved back. I looked around for Rose and saw her fighting with Jack as he was trying to put her in the back of the cruiser.

Doesn't Forks have any other officers? I thought I heard my dad talking about some new kid on the 'force' called Tim, or Tom, or Ted, something beginning with 'T'.

My head jerked as I hiccupped and laughed quietly at nothing. I heard Mark chuckle as he held onto my arm, keeping me from falling as my body leaned to the side.

He walked me down the small path and towards the cruisers at the bottom. Rita had managed to get Alice into Jack's car next to Rose, who had her face pressed up against the window, her breath making in cloudy while she made pictures in the fog with her finger.

Mark led me towards Rita's car and opened the door. I turned to walk in another direction when he pulled me slightly back and steered me into the back of the car, shutting the door behind him. I shuffled onto my knees and looked out the back window to see Mark climb into the passenger seat next to Jack.

"Sit down, Bella," Rita said sternly and shut her door.

I hiccupped again and shuffled back to sit on the seat properly, "So," I said airily, "How'd you find us?"

Rita shook her head slightly as she started driving back to the station, "Someone called saying they found a car sitting at the side of the road with the top down and no owner in sight," she explained.

Ah, I forgot that we'd left Rosalie's car around the corner from the house, "They thought it best we were informed, well, we came to get the car and knew we'd find you three out here when the person told us the description of the vehicle."

I sighed, "Is Charlie on duty?"

"He's got the paper work all ready to be filled out at the station."

Bugger!

Rita opened the door and I stumbled out of the car, actually doing a better job than Rose, who fell out of the car. She hit the ground and began to laugh. Jack shook his head and bent down to place her back on her feet.

They led us into the station and sat us down on the on the chairs by Mark's desk. Jack went straight into Charlie's office and returned a few minutes later. Charlie remained in his office while he worked on the forms. I think he was beginning to get fed up of the amount of time the three of us spent in here.

"Toby, can you get their files and give them to Chief Swan?" Jack asked the new kid as he sat down at his desk. I knew it began with a 'T', I just knew it!

Alice was breathing heavily and I looked over to see her asleep with her head resting on Rosalie's shoulder. Rose was leaning back against the chair with her head leaning on the wall looking at the roof.

It seemed as though we couldn't have any fun without the police spoiling it and making our nights end earlier than we'd have liked them to.

Charlie finally appeared from his office holding three folders and frowning so deeply new wrinkles were forming right there in those moments. He handed to files to Toby and shuffled over to us.

"Get in the car girls," he walked out in front of us and we followed after Rose shook Alice back into consciousness. She mumbled incoherently as she stretched and yawned before exciting the station and climbing into Charlie's cruiser.

By the look on Alice's father's face she was going to church tomorrow - bright and early. Poor girl. Rose's dad frowned as Charlie spoke to him on the front steps of his house. Rose hobbled past him and disappeared into the building.

The men smiled weakly at one another before Charlie stepped away from the door and came back to his car. He didn't say anything to me on the short journey home and left me to go to bed while he went to finish his shift at the station.


	6. Drunk and Destruction of Property

A/N 'Twilight' and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella's POV...

* * *

Arrest Number Four - Drunk and Destruction of Property.

"Barkeep!" I slammed my hand on the wooden surface of the bar and hopped onto one of the stools, "Three Tequila shots," I smiled widely, already a little tipsy.

"Woo, Tequiiiiiiii-la-la-la!" Alice raised her hands in the air and spun around on the stool, steadying herself on the bar once she made the full circle - she was _more _than a little tipsy. Rose snorted and took the stool on my other side.

The bartender walked over and looked at us with eyebrows raised, "IDs," he said in a tone that told us he was fed up of people under twenty-one trying to get served, but those fools didn't know my buddy Jenks.

I smiled and dug around in my purse for my card, "Here ya go," I handed it to him. He looked at it for what seemed like a full minute before nodding and handing it back to me. Rose and Alice handed theirs over and once he was happy with them he poured us three shots and took our money.

"Woo!" Alice hollered again before downing the shot.

"Alice!" Rose scolded, "Wait for us!"

Alice giggled, "Oops, sorry," she stood on the wooden bars at the bottom of the stool and leaned over the bar, "ONE MORE PLEASE!" She yelled down the bar to the bartender. The entire population of this small bar in the centre of Seattle was looking at us. A drunken man in the corner woke with a start and looked around for the cause of what interrupted his sleep. I mouthed 'sorry' as his gaze landed on the three of us and giggled.

He jerked with a hiccup and his head flopped back into his arms.

Once Alice paid for the shot she held it up and smiled at me and Rose. We laughed and downed them on the count of three.

"MORE!" Alice yelled, "I DEMAND MORE!" The bartender looked at her, still fed up, "Dude, smile," Alice slurred.

He sighed and leaned his hand on the bar, "What do you want?"

"Booze!" Alice hiccupped.

He looked at her with an expression that said 'duh,' "What kind?"

"Long Vodka, please," she said as she leaned her elbow on the bar and cupped her cheek in her hand.

"Make that two," I smirked.

"I want Vodka, Orange and Cranberry," Rose said. He nodded and began to make our drinks.

"I'll get those," a balding man in his forties handed over the money for the drinks and leered at Rose's chest. She rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," she purred. I laughed, because I knew what was coming.

He leaned into her, eyes half shut, and licked his lips, "Wanna dance?" He said and pointed his thumb at the empty space of floor in font of an ancient jukebox in the corner.

"No, sorry, my girlfriend gets awfully jealous," she said and placed her hand on my thigh before pecking me on the cheek, "don't you, sugar lips?" I almost chocked on my drink before I played my part and glared at the man.

"Are you hitting on my girl?" I said in disbelief, sliding off the stool and walking towards the drunken perv.

He backed up slightly hands in the air, "Sorry, lady, didn't know she swung the other way," he mumbled, "damn, it's always the hot ones," he muttered to himself.

"Well now you know, so back the hell off and leave my girl alone," I snarled. What can I say, I'm just that good.

He stumbled away and once he was back in the corner booth with his friends I took my seat again and the three of us burst into laughter.

"Thanks, sugar lips," Rose said as she took a sip of her drink.

"No worries, sweetums," I smirked and discarded the straw in my glass and took a mouthful of my drink.

Alice pouted, "Now I feel all left out."

I giggled, "Sorry, Tinkerbelle," I flung my arm over the shoulder, "next time you can be the fake girlfriend to tell the drunken prevs to fuck off."

She laughed and downed her drink.

I held up my glass and Alice and Rose took the hint and held theirs up too, "Here's to Rose and her new official boyfriend Royce."

"Cheers," they said in unison and we clinked our glasses together, sloshing some of the liquid over ourselves and the bar in the process.

"Thank you, Bella, I'm so happy at the moment," she laughed lightly, "how fucking cheesy does that sound?"

"A lot," I snorted.

"Well it's true, Royce is perfect," she smiled brightly.

"We need more drinks!" Alice bounced off her stool, "and some decent music." She skipped over to the jukebox and began scanning the list of songs while Rose called the bartender and ordered us the same again.

I took a sip of my drink and almost sprayed it all over the bar when Bonnie Tyler's voice flowed from the speakers. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice leaning on the jukebox with one hand and smiling at me and Rose, "_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round._"

Rose gasped and turned to face Alice, "_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._"

Alice giggled and sang back to her, "_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._"

Rose slid off her stool and threw her arms in the air, "_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._"

Alice threw her hand over her heart and belted out the next line, "_Turn around, bright eyes! Every now and then I fall apart._"

Rose overlapped with Alice's singing, "_Turn around, bright eyes. Every now and then I fall apart!_" They both sang their hearts out as the song picked up and they belted out the tune.

I giggled manically from my stool and watched as my two best friends did their best Bonnie Tyler impersonations. The occupants of the bar looked on as they too watched Rose and Alice power ballad their way across the bar floor.

"_I really need you tonight!_" They sang in unison and joined hands, "_Forever's going to start tonight._"

Alice and Rose halted as the track started skipping and jumping all over the place. Their faces fell and they both pouted. I giggled and slid off my stool, walking over to the jukebox and hitting it to get it to play nice.

It didn't.

"Oh. I know," Alice said as she thought of a way to make the song work. She hobbled over to the bar and picked up her stool - luckily they were made of wood and didn't weigh much.

"Hey! Put that down," I heard the barman shout.

Alice giggled and swung the stool over her head as rational thought left her and she smashed it against the jukebox. Sometimes drunken ideas aren't the best as it failed to work and it made the bartender really mad for some reason.

Rose grabbed a pool cue and was away to hit the jukebox when a hand grabbed the end and stopped her mid swing, "HEY!" The bartender yelled as he came storming out from behind the bar and clapped the guy who stopped Rose on the back to thank him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He turned to yell at us.

We turned around to face him completely, our arms swinging lightly at our sides, "We're fixing your music box," I said with a smirk.

He glared at us and his nostrils flared, "Ray, call the station," he shouted to a man standing behind the bar with his hands folded over his chest.

"Sure thing, Hank." He turned and picked up a phone from the receiver on the wall behind him, in-between the sprites and the beers.

My eyes went wide and the flashed between the guy named Hank and the door. Unfortunately he was standing in the way and he was fairly muscular.

We were screwed.

_Again_.

****

We were taken through the station and placed in one of the overnight cells, "This is your last chance to tell us the names of your parents," one of the officers said. We had been silent from the moment we got in the police cars to the time they took us into the cell.

Before putting us into the cars we weren't so silent.

"_You jackass, get your hand's off me" Rose yelled as an officer cuffed her hands together and pulled her away from the bar. _

_Alice tried to run around the officer moving towards her, Hank grabbed her around the waist and held her back, she screamed and clawed at him. The officer took a hold of her hands and cuffed them, "For fuck sake, you wait till my father hears about this; your ass is going to hell!" She spat, still very drunk. _

"_I swear if you do not take these stupid things off I will hurt you so badly you'll be crying for you mother!" My own arms were being held together behind my back by a pair of handcuffs. God, it was times like that which made us appreciate the fact that Rita, Jack and Mark never cuffed us. "My father…" I started but was cut off by the officer dragging me out of the bar._

"_I'm sure you father will be very angry at the fact his daughter has been arrested," he said sternly, "What's his name and telephone number?"_

_He didn't know shit and like hell I was going to tell him, "Fuck you!" I seethed as he opened the door to his car and guided me into the back seat beside Rose._

I sighed, "Charlie Swan."

"What's his number?"

"He'll be at work."

"His work number then?" He huffed.

"I don't actually know the number, but it's the station in Forks."

"The station?" The officer looked at me in disbelief, "Your father is a police officer?"

"He's the Chief of Police," I mumbled and flopped onto the bed in the corner of the cell. He looked at me with wide, shocked eyes and his mouth hanging open before her shook his head slightly and turned to leave the cell, locking it behind him. Every time I mentioned to someone that my dad was the Chief of fucking Police they looked at me like I had three heads.

"Say hi to Bella's dad for us," Alice called after him and sunk to the floor with a smile on her face. Her mood was changing so rapidly she was making me dizzy. Unfortunately everything was making me angry at that moment; I grumbled to myself and punched the thin mattress I was sitting on.

Rose was muttering to herself in the corner about how she didn't even get to finish her drink and I leaned to the side and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Bella!" I heard the gruff sound of my fathers voice fill my head, "Bella, wake up, now!" I blinked and rubbed my eyes as the light blinded me momentarily. Standing above me in the cell was Charlie.

"Hey," I mumble, sounding groggy and tired.

"Get up, I've sorted things out, we're leaving," he muttered and turned his attention to Rose and Alice, "Come on, my car's out front."

He turned to leave; I noticed that he was still wearing his uniform. I sighed, pushed myself up from the bed and stumbled slightly as I placed my feet on the ground. Alice giggled lightly and linked her arm through mine. Rose came up beside us as we walked out of the cell and followed Charlie through the station.

The officers that took us in were sitting at their desks as we passed. They looked at Charlie with pity and at the three of us with expressions that read at-least-my-children-are-not-like-that. _Bastards!_

Charlie was going to give me hell in the morning, he didn't even know we had gone to Seattle and by the look on his face he was majorly pissed off. We climbed into the back of Charlie's car and waited for him to turn the engine on and start a slightly longer version of a journey we had done three times before.

* * *

A/N What's your favourite drink of the alcoholic kind?


	7. A Tale of Three Tattoos

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or its characters

Rose's POV, Bella's POV and Alice's POV, in that order.

* * *

A Tale of Three Tattoos

RPOV

"Aw, come on," I moaned with a fake pout.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Alice bounced on the balls of her feet as we stood outside the shop.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed before slurring, "fine, but so help me, if this hurts I'm kicking both your asses." In her state of drunkenness, she couldn't quite pronounce her S's.

"Pfft, like you could." I smirked and turned on my heel to march into the tattoo shop.

Alice and Bella followed close behind me and I stopped at the poster covered desk at the end of the store front. A big guy squeezed through the door behind the desk and stared at the three of us. His face was covered in metal, the middle of his nose, his eyebrow, his lip - in two places - and his ears - in six places - were all pierced.

"Are you girls lost?" He spoke in a gruff voice, amusement coming through.

I scowled, "No, we are here for tattoos," he looked at us in disbelief as I changed my bag from one elbow to the other, my arm sticking out to the side as I held it up slightly.

"ID's?" He questioned.

I smiled sweetly and pulled out my purse from my bag, tucked neatly in one of the card holders was a brand-spanking-new fake ID for one Rosalie Lillian Hale, nineteen.

We had decided to come out to Port Angeles so that we wouldn't be recognized, it was also quite late at night and this place was the only tattoo shop left open. I handed mine over and Alice and Bella's hands flew past me as they handed theirs over.

I had chosen to be nineteen since I looked slightly older than the two girls behind me and Alice and Bella had made theirs say they were eighteen; it was all very believable.

We had gone to Seattle for these, to one fucking brilliant forger. J. Jenks was the best in the entire state, they were always perfect and they _always _got us in anywhere we wanted to go. I had two made by him, one saying I was twenty-one and the other was being inspected by the tattooist.

He grunted and handed it back to me before taking Alice and Bella's from them and inspecting them too. He didn't say anything about the fact we were swaying slightly and reeked of whiskey and rum. We had found some pirate themed bar in one of the back allies and got exceedingly drunk.

After he was satisfied with the ID's he led us through the back of the shop and we entered a room which was covered in more posters than the front. Every rock band imaginable had a space on the wall. _The Rolling Stones_ took up most of that space.

There were also countless framed tattoo posters containing all the typical designs that people chose. The three of us didn't need to look at these posters; we knew exactly what we wanted. They were simple, but each was going to be slightly different.

"Who's first?" He mumbled as he took his seat.

I bounced over and shifted into the tattoo chair. I tossed my purse at Bella, who actually managed to catch it, even if she did drop her purse in the process. Alice giggled manically as she bent over to pick up Bella's purse from the floor.

The man sitting next to me rolled his eyes and I scowled at him again.

"What design do you want?"

"We all want the number three, but we want each to be different," I slurred, "on our hips,"

He nodded and swiveled around to get his equipment, "How do you want yours?"

I explained how I wanted mine to be written out fully, he showed me different fonts and once I chose one he closed the book and I shifted my top up slightly and hooked my thumb into one of my belt loops to expose the part of my hip I wanted it on.

I looked over to see Alice and Bella arguing over who got to sit in the chair in the corner, Bella resorted to picking Alice up and sitting in the chair and placing Alice on her knees. Bella was surprisingly strong, not that it actually took much strength to lift Alice off the ground, the girl basically weighed nothing. I guess since she was tiny height-wise it didn't make her weight so shocking.

I heard the buzz and looked around to the tattooist who was beginning the design on my hip.

It didn't hurt. I thought it might sting a little bit, but it only felt of someone was lightly scratching at my skin. I watched as he etched out the ink on my hip, looping the letters together and forming the number three across my hip.

Since it was a small design it didn't take him very long. I laughed in my drunken state when he put cellophane over the ink and smiled slightly before handing me a tube of cream that he told me to put on it for at least ten days.

Alice bounced to her feet and Bella bust into a fit of giggles as the normally graceful Alice tripped and nearly toppled over on her way to the chair. I even heard the man chuckle lowly as she jumped into the chair and shifted her clothes.

"I want it just as the number, you know '3'," she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled it on with a pencil, "like so," she tilted her head to the side, "but neater and … swirlier," she waved her hand about, emphasizing her point.

He nodded in understanding and began on hers. Alice jumped slightly as he started but settled down quickly. Her one took less time than mine since it was even smaller.

Bella was last and she wanted hers done in roman numerals, we had decided to get them slightly different because we weren't the sort of people to have the same thing as other people. So we choose the designs to make it slightly different for each of us. Bella laughed as the tattooist started her one, "tickles," she shrugged her shoulders and lay still from then on until he had finished and covered it in cellophane too.

Bella giggled again, "Cellophane? That's weird," she snorted and slid out of the chair after he handed her a tube of cream for herself.

We stumbled back through to the front of the shop and paid the man for his artistic skills, "Thank you," I said as I took my credit card back and the three of us skipped - well stumbled - out of the shop.

"Bye," Alice called over her shoulder and waved at the man behind the counter.

****

BPOV

Rose and Alice were skipping down the street in Port Angeles hand in hand, singing at the top of their lungs as they both took another swig out of their alcohol bottles hidden in brown paper bags. They both thought it highly hilarious that they were carrying the cliché that was the beer bottled in a brown bag.

I wasn't so impressed, I was the only one out of the three of us who was completely and utterly sober, not one drop of alcohol had graced my lips and I was a little annoyed at the two of them.

I wasn't drinking, because we were going back to the tattoo shop for me to get another one done and I'd have liked to remember it this time around. It was strange waking up the morning after the last time to find I had the number three in roman numerals on my hip. It didn't really surprise me that I had gotten one since I'd always wanted a tattoo, but I was fairly surprised that I didn't remember a single thing about it.

Alice said her account of that night was a bit fuzzy, but she still remembered getting her tattoo. Rose said she remembered everything clearly, she rarely forgot about our drunken adventures.

We were going back to the same place, but like I said, I didn't remember it, so I was going on Rosalie's word that this was the place that we got them done. I liked my tattoo and I liked the fact that it was something that the three of us shared.

Rose and Alice halted outside of a tattoo shop, well Rose halted, Alice tried to keep going, but because they were joined at the hands and Rose was slightly stronger Alice was forced to stop, "We're here!" Rose giggled and held out her arm, indicating for me to enter first. I shook my head slightly and pushed the door open.

The light was dim in the shop, posters covered the walls, I couldn't tell you what color of paint was on the wall, if it was painted at all.

There was a bulky guy sitting on a stool behind the counter at the back of the room, he looked up from his book as the bell at the top of the door rang. Alice and Rose skipped past me and stopped in front of him, "Hi," Alice sang, "Our friend, over there," she pointed at me, "wants a tattoo to help her remember her birthday." She giggled and smiled at the man.

"I can remember my birthday Alice," I scowled and joined them at the counter.

"ID," his voice was gruff, he looked at me once and held out his hand as I pulled out my ID from my pocket and handed it to him.

After a moment of looking at the small card he handed it back to me and motioned for me to follow him through the door behind the desk, Alice and Rose were close behind me, giggling at something Rose had just whispered in Alice's ear.

I sighed and tried to ignore their drunken selves.

"What would you like done?" The man asked as he took his seat beside the tattooist chair.

I plopped myself down. "The Virgo sign, on my ankle."

I heard the scraping of a chair as Rose pulled the one from the corner, placing it beside me. She grinned and sat down in the chair, "Continue," she waved her hand in the air. Alice slapped her hands out of the way and sat on her knee.

I gave them both the death glare and they pouted.

"Remove your shoe and sock," the man's voice cut through my glare and I shifted so I could reach my foot. My shoe hit the ground and I pulled off my sock, throwing it at Rose and Alice.

"EW!" Rose exclaimed.

"What the blonde said," Alice looked at me with disapproval.

I smirked and rolled my eyes at them, a buzzing noise began and I looked down at my ankle to see the man was away to start. I jumped slightly as it touched my skin, he was holding my ankle still with his other hand, as though he knew I was going to jump.

"Hold still," he mumbled as he took his hand away from my ankle and concentrated on the design.

"Bella-ella," Rose began, I turned my head in her direction, "don't you think it's a bit ironic?"

"What is?" I asked, she smirked.

"Well, Virgo is the symbol of the virgin," she snorted. Alice burst into laughter as though it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. I scowled at them. There was a thud as Alice fell off of Rosalie's lap and hit the floor, Rose giggled as Alice's hands flew into the air and grabbed onto her arm.

"Mr. Tattoo, man," Rosalie began.

"Joe," he said in his gruff voice.

"Joe," Rose smiled, "don't you think it's ironic?"

"I wouldn't know," he said while still trying to concentrate on the design.

"Well, I'll tell you now, it is. You see, Bella's not very virgin like," Rose giggled. I raised my hand and hit her on the arm, "OW! Violent much?" She looked at me with shock.

"You're one to talk," Alice said as she managed to climb back onto Rose's knee.

"Beside the point," Rose waved her hand in the air.

"What is the point?" Alice asked, I rolled my eyes.

"The point is that Bella is getting the symbol of the virgin on her ankle; it makes me giggle," Rose snorted again.

"Joe?" Alice asked.

Joe made a sound of recognition.

"Does that make you giggle?"

"I don't giggle." Alice laughed and almost fell off of Rosalie's knee again, "Could you two please wait out front?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're distracting me and I need to concentrate."

"Pfft, fine, whatever," Rose mumbled.

"See you in a bit, 'virgin'," Alice snorted as she stood from Rose's lap and took her hand, leading the way out to the front of the shop.

****

APOV

"You've got to be shitting me!" I yelled as the blue flashing lights appeared in the rear-view mirror.

Rose and Bella giggled like hyenas behind me, fucking hell this was not happening, "Ohmigod, this is fucking brilliant, little Ali is going to get a speeding ticket." Bella snorted, "and you were so close to beating Rose," she held the stop watch in front of my eyes.

Fuck, she was right; I was going to beat her sorry ass before the fucking cops came. Damn it all to hell. I slowed the car down, "Aw, you're not going to make them chase you?" Rose pouted, "That would have been fun."

"Rose, how many fucking bright yellow porches are in Forks? They know it's me damn it!" They both began laughing again as I skidded to a stop one mile from the finishing line. I could have fucking won, Bella was fast, but I was faster; she was going next.

There was a tap on the window and I looked up with a small smile to see Toby. _Toby! _The new guy, I was just pulled over by the new guy - I was never going to live this down. Bella and Rose burst into a new fit of hysterics once they too saw who it was.

I huffed and rolled down the window, "Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Alice," I said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?"

Yes, one hundred and thirty odd miles per hour, "No, Officer," I lied.

"A hundred and thirty-six. This is a sixty zone, Alice."

"Whatever, just give me the ticket," I stuck my hand out of the window.

"Have you girls been drinking?" _Oh here we go._

"No."

"Step out of the car, Alice." I'm going to fucking castrate him. I would never drive my baby while drunk.

I huffed and did as he said, "It's a fucking Porsche, why the hell would I drive it after drinking? Tell me that? Please, I would never hurt this car, just look at it. Would you?" I screamed.

He jumped back slightly, "I'm sorry, Alice, but I have to check."

"No you don't, just give me the damn ticket!" I thrust out my hand again and tapped my foot rapidly on the ground.

One breathalyzer and a speeding ticket later and I climbed back into the car and pulled away, Rose and Bella were still fucking laughing, "Shut the fuck up! I'm driving back to the start, Bella it's your turn."

"Aw, Ali, cheer up," Bella said through her laughter.

I glared at her through the mirror; they were both trying to keep a straight face but were failing miserably.

In the end it was Rosalie who won, I scowled as I realized that it could have been me if it weren't for Toby, that boy was so close to getting his ass kicked. Bella pulled up to the beach in La Push and parked my car in one of the bays.

"Where do you want to go celebrate?" Rose asked, "Or if you're Alice, where do you want to go drown your sorrows."

I punched her in the arm; she laughed as I folded my arms across my chest and huffed in annoyance, "Are you two ever going to stop?" I asked.

"Never, it's just too funny," Bella said.

"Whatever, let's just go to Port Angeles, there's a new bar open there, should be fun," I said.

"Cool, you wanna drive?" Bella asked.

"Nah, you go ahead," Bella and Rose were the only two people I would ever allow to drive my car; everyone else wasn't allowed near the driver's seat.

"Aw, you too afraid Toby is going to give you another ticket?" Rose giggled as Bella sped out of the parking lot and gunned it down the road to Port Angelus.

"Shut up, Blondie," I mumbled as I reached forward between the front seats and plugged in my iPod. With our driving it never took us long to get anywhere, we made it to Port Angeles in half the time it took others to get there, Bella pulled into a parking space near the front of the lot, close to the entrance of the bar. We gathered our bags and hopped out of the car.

She locked the doors and tossed the keys to me; I placed them at the bottom of my purse and zipped it shut. Rose linked her arm through mine, "Let's go wild tonight, we haven't gone crazy in a while," she said as the three of us walked into the bar.

Everyone looked over their shoulders as they heard the door open and close, the place was quite, there were a few old men at the bar and a few younger ones at the tables off to the sides. There wasn't a member of the female population in the joint and the men looked at us with lust and joy.

_Yeah, like you're going to get any from us, _I thought as one of the old men winked at us as we went to the bar to order.

The routine was simple, hand over our Id's, wait while the bartenders take forever to look at them, and then finally get served and drink our way into the night.

"Here's to winning," Rose held up her glass.

"To Alice and her first speeding ticket," Bella held up hers.

"To knowing that I would have won had it not been for 'Toby the Rookie'."

"Cheers," we said in unison.

"Hey, baby, can I buy you a drink?" One of the old men slurred.

"Sure, we'll take a bottle of champagne," I grinned.

He stumbled a bit, but was drunk enough to actually call the barman over and buy us what I asked for.

"How about a dance, love?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"You're older than my father," I explained.

"But you let me buy you a drink," he whined.

"Well, I don't refuse a free drink." I smiled and turned away from him. He grabbed one to my arm and spun me around.

"Come one, love, just one dance."

"She said no, jackass," Bella stepped between us.

"You do understand the meaning of 'no', don't you?" Rose questioned.

"I was only asking her to dance."

"She said no, now fuck off," Bella took my arm and pulled me away from the drunken fool, "you alright, Ali?"

"Yeah, we got free champagne," I giggled and jumped onto one of the stools.

Three hours later we stumbled out of the bar and started walking down the streets of Port Angeles, "Why don't we pay Mr. Tattoo man a visit?" Rose asked as she held onto my arm.

"Who, Joe?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, him."

I giggled, "Sure, do you think he missed us?"

"Definitely," Rose said with a quick nod. "Well, maybe."

I giggled manically as I linked arms with Bella, keeping Rose's arm linked through my other one as well.

We didn't have far to walk, Joe's shop was on one of the main streets and it wasn't too far from the bar we just came from. It wasn't too late so the shop would still be open; I wondered if he would be happy to see the three of us again.

Probably not.

* * *

Review please, I do like them.

Come play on the Twilighted Forums, the link won't work, but search for Boot Camp in the AU-Human page.

The next chapter of Boot Camp is started, I just need to finish it.

Alice.x


	8. Grand Theft Auto

a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters.

Please forgive me for taking so long to get back to this story. I'm going to try and keep the updates to this to once a week from now on.

Anyhu, hopefully it's back with a bang.

Emmett's POV

* * *

Grand Theft Auto

"Dude!" I yelled as Edward fell back and hit the ground, "EPIC!" I laughed loudly and leaned back on my elbows, knocking the empty beer bottle at my side to the ground, I laughed for no reason as it rolled away from me, clanging on the wooden floor as it went.

Edward chuckled lowly, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, "I," Edward started, "I think…"

"Does it hurt?" I boomed.

He ignored me, "I think…" he sighed, "I think I need more beer."

"Woo!" I grinned, "Beer good!"

"Is English your first language, Emmett?"

"Sure is, I enjoy butchering it from time to time, keeps people on their toes."

"That makes no sense whatsoever." He was still gazing at the ceiling as though he could see the sky through it.

"Does too," I smirked and rolled over, reaching into the cooler beside me, grabbing a bottle and took a swig from it before tossing a new one over to Edward. He raised his arm into the air and caught it with surprising accuracy, "Sweet," I said as I took another drink. We were more than a little drunk, well, to be fair, we were very drunk, but on top of that we were somewhat high and when it came to the two of us it was never a good idea.

"Where is it that my parents went tonight?"

"No clue, probably some haughty-taughty opera, or some shit like that."

Edward snorted, "Most likely."

The house was empty - apart from us - Edward's parents has left him home alone a few hours ago, leaving him with the strict rule that I wasn't allowed near the house while they were out. I don't think they liked me very much, I've thought that ever since I got me and Edward suspended from school in our first month there.

It wasn't really my fault that some idiot ratted us out for fighting some of the football team, but Edward's parents didn't see it that way.

'I corrupt their son' or some shit like that.

Quite obviously, Edward paid no attention to their little rule and called me as soon as their car disappeared from view. He told me to bring lots of beer and lots of pot.

I obliged - of course - and came 'round right away, after barreling down stairs and straight past dear old ma and pa. They gave up trying to stop me leaving the house when I wanted to a long time ago, mainly around the time I grew a whole lot taller than them. My father was a tall man, but I was still a whole five inches taller than him.

"Where the fuck's the pizza?" Edward asked with his mouth agape.

"You ate it already," I laughed as disappointment crossed his face.

"Damn, where's the phone, I wanna get more."

I reached behind me and pulled the cord of the phone that was attached to the wall. The phone fell to the floor, missing my head by inches, and I slid it across to Edward.

He dialed the number for the pizza place just around the corner and held the phone to his ear. I rolled over and pushed myself up from the floor. I needed to open a window, or something. I ended up pausing at Edward's CD racks and having a look though his newest buys.

"Yeah…I would like three more pizza's…no I don't want a fourth one for free, how'd you expect me to eat four pizzas?" I heard Edward talk to Malcolm, it had to be Malcolm, he was always on phone duty at this time of night, "I don't mind…surprise me…apart from olives, I don't like olives."

I pulled out one of Edward's ZZ Top CD's and placed it in his stereo. He had this massive surround sound contraption, which I only knew how to place the disk in and press play. I just ignored all the other buttons.

I smiled as the song started blasting from the speakers attached to the walls in his room. I turned up the volume and went to sit back down.

As I got back to my spot I realized I'd forgotten about opening the window. I huffed and ambled over to the other side of his room and unhooked the latch on the window, letting it swing open with a little shove in the right direction.

"Cool…see you in a few." Edward tossed the phone at me without hanging up. I picked it up from the ground and placed it back on its stand, before sliding down the wall and getting comfy next to the cooler.

"Pizza will be here soon," Edward mumbled as he fell back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling again.

"Awesome," I boomed, tossing my now empty bottle to the side, I huffed and swung my arm over the top of the cooler to grab another one. When my hand made contact with the bottom of the box I shifted so I could look inside it. Disappointed to see we finished all of them, there was nothing left, "we're out of beer." I said solemnly.

Edward shot up, "Well that's no good, it is? What will we have with the pizza now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back against the wall.

"We'll just have to go to the shop and get more," he pushed himself up from the ground and stumbled slightly before flinging his arm out to the wall to hold himself up.

"Your car's in the garage though and the shop is ages away."

"Well, what do you propose," he swayed slightly.

"Lemmie think," I mumbled.

He sighed, "That could take a while," he said before sliding back down the wall.

"Wait," I said after a while of sitting in silence, "your neighbor has a car, doesn't he?"

"Your point?" Edward's head rolled sideways to face me.

"Why don't we borrow that to get more beer, I'm sure he won't mind."

Edward blinked a few times before pushing himself up again, "Okay, but I'm driving."

"Cool," I boomed, standing up too.

Edward walked in front of me, I had to pull him back when he passed the top of the stairs and tried to continue down the hallway, "This way, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," he mumbled as we started down the stairs, both of us swaying with the amount of alcohol and weed in our system.

We climbed over the wall separating the two gardens and ambled our way over to the car sitting on his neighbor's driveway. It was a black Ford Mustang and both Edward and I had admired it from the day his neighbor brought it home.

"Well, this could be a problem," Edward mumbled as he pulled on the handle to open the door and failed due to it being locked.

"Huh," I said with a shrug of my shoulders, "move aside," I pushed him slightly and smashed my fist into the window, affectively smashing it. Blood started dripping from my knuckles, but I ignored it. The alarm went off straight away and I opened the door, leaning into the car to pull the wires out.

Edward was watching me over my shoulder, "Where'd you learn that?" he mumbled as the engine came to life.

I grinned, "Will taught me."

"Cool," he shoved me aside and climbed into the car; I stumbled around to the other side and climbed into the passenger seat. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the lights flicker on in the house.

"Time to move, I need me some beer," I mumbled.

"Buckle up my friend," Edward grinned and put his foot down, sending the car flying forward. He swerved as he noticed the gate at the front of the driveway was closed and went nose first into the wall attached to it, crushing the front of the car and setting off the airbags.

Edward snorted and shoved the airbag out of his face leaving his arms lying on top of it.

I burst into laughter as I tried to deflate the one pressed against me. I could feel the bruise already form on my eye from the impact of the thing, but continued to laugh as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

Edward chuckled lightly as he looked out the window, "Gate is shut, gimmie a moment to open it," he opened the door and unbuckled his seatbelt, falling to the ground as he did so. I heard his laughter grow as he pushed himself up from the ground and stumble over to the gate.

"What the hell?" I heard his neighbor yell from behind us.

Edward turned around and grinned at me as a car passed in front of him.

"Pizza's here," he called out to me before he fell to the ground with his arms splayed out at his sides.

* * *

a/n

You know the drill: review and I'll love you for it. =D

Next up you've got a Extra about Speedos. =D

Check out my newest one-shot Mythical.

Also, come play on the forums

.?t=5146

Alice.x


	9. The Truth Beneath the Speedos

a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

This one's rather short, but I quite like it.

Bella's POV

* * *

The Truth Beneath the Speedos

"I can't believe that asshole," I mumbled as I tossed my books into my locker.

"Well believe it," Rose said as she looked over her shoulder at the empty hallway.

"For once we didn't do anything wrong and he gives us detention," I huffed.

"I'm going to kill Jessica, if she hadn't been desperate to be seen talking to us none of this would have happened."

"By all means rip her apart, I was going to go to Port Angeles, instead I was forced to stay here for an hour more than I would have liked."

I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder, stuffing my things into it.

"Anyway, since we're here we might as well check out if Tyler's worth it." Rose pushed herself off the locker, "They should still be in the pool, if we hurry we could make it."

"Sure, just give me a minute."

"Come on Bella, you're holding up the show," Rose snapped and grabbed onto my wrist, I had just enough time to snap my locker shut before being dragged down the halls of Forks High, "If we don't go now we'll be caught, this is too good to be caught over," she smiled as she flipped her blonde hair around to look at me without stopping.

"I'm coming, Rose, I wouldn't miss this for the world, so loosen your grip, you're going to break my hand from my wrist if you don't and I like my hand where it is thank you very much."

She laughed and her fingers loosened their grip, but she still kept a hold of my arm and pulled me towards the gym, "Maybe if you see something you like, you'll want your hand to be somewhere else," she laughed.

"Rose, get your mind out of the gutter," I smirked.

"But it's so much fun."

We could hear the sound of feet running on the hardwood floor of the gym hall and the splashes coming from the pool. Rose went straight towards the boys changing rooms and pushed the door open slowly, poking her head around the frame.

She turned her head to smirk at me before she slid into the room, I followed after her, mainly because I was going to anyway and partly because she was still holding onto my arm and dragging me about. The room smelled of sweat, not the regular kind of sweat, it smelled like foot sweat; it was foul. I gagged and my nose crinkled up in disgust as I followed Rose past the lockers.

Clothes were thrown over the benches and hanging from lockers that the boys hadn't bothered to shut before heading off to gym. I smiled wickedly as I saw the underwear of the swim team. I was determined to find out what was really beneath the Speedos of the team.

Plus, Tyler Crowley had been asking me out for the past few weeks and I wanted to know if he was worth the trouble. Rose laughed when I told her that, she just wanted to see the boys of Forks High without their clothes on. Though we had both agreed to look away if Eric Yorkie came into our view.

Rose dragged me into one of the changing stalls at the side of the room, and we both stood on the plank of wood attached to the wall which acted as a bench.

"Shame Alice has another detention, she's going to be sad when she finds out she missed this," I whispered.

Rose laughed, "Let's just not tell her, then we won't have to face her tiny fists of fury."

"Deal," I held out my hand and she shook it firmly. It wasn't long until the people from the gym hall and the swimming pool started filing in. Their chatter grew louder as the two groups of boys filled the space.

Rose leaned forward and peeked through the gap between the stall door and the wall. I placed my hand on her back to stop myself from falling and leaned forward too, my head hovered above hers and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Typically it would be the boys spying on the girls changing after gym, and I knew that a few of the male population of Forks High had done just that, but any chance to break society's assumptions was a chance we took.

I spotted Tyler at the back of the room, he was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist in front of his locker, it was hung low, his six pack nicely on display. Beside him was Eric, lanky as ever, still in his Speedos, sadly I don't think he'll ever have a six pack, no matter how much time he spent in the pool and the gym hall.

"Hey, Yorkie, coach wants to see you," Ben came into view and shouted down the room, "you too, Seth."

"Damn, Angie is a lucky bitch," I whispered as I glanced at Ben's ass as he walked to his locker. Eric and Seth padded out of the locker room and back onto the pool area, the door swinging shut as the disappeared from view.

"Lucky is an understatement," Rose's words snapped my gaze back to Ben, damn, my jaw dropped, "definitely doesn't stuff his Speedos."

"Holy shit," I whispered as Ben pulled his boxers up.

"Do you think Angie is willing to share?" Rose smirked.

"Highly unlikely, would you share?" I asked her.

"Uh, lemme think about that…no." Rose laughed silently as our attention landed back on the half-naked boys on the other side of the cubical door.

Tyler was laughing at something Ben had said, his towel still around his waist as he sorted something out in his locker. He eventually pulled out his clothes and tossed them on the bench behind him.

"Later," someone shouted as they left the changing room, Tyler looked over his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgement.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing as he changed into his clothes, tossing his Speedos on the ground at his feet. Rose fell into a fit of silent laughter, almost falling off the plank of wood we were standing on and toppling us both onto the floor.

"Totally not worth it," I whispered and Rose almost chocked on air.

Turns out that while Ben doesn't need to stuff his Speedos, maybe Tyler does need to invest in that idea.

We had to give the boys credit for changing quickly, I was starting to get cramp in my legs and I didn't think I could last much longer. Just about everyone was out of the door in less than five minutes, I knew the girls of Forks High took a hell of a lot longer in the changing rooms. Fighting over the limited amount of cubicles available to change in.

Seth and Eric were the last two to leave the changing rooms after coming back from talking to the coach, we let them have their privacy, leaning back from the space between the door and the wall, mainly because we didn't want Eric to scar us for life.

I was sitting on my heels, trying to will away the pain in my legs when we heard them snap their lockers shut and head out the door back to the hallways of the school. We hopped down from the bench and I shook out the cramp in my leg.

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed, still whispering as she bent her leg up and rubbed her ankle.

"What?" I asked.

"Pins and needles," she explained and opened the door slowly, pocking her head out to make sure we were alone. We dashed over to the door and slipped out of the changing room. As soon as we were around the corner we took one look at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

Tyler was standing down the hall from us, pushing his gym kit into his locker. He looked over at us and smiled, which only made my laughter grow. He had a questioning look on his face, probably wondering why we were still at school since we didn't belong to any team and we usually ran out as soon as we could.

"Oh god, please let him come over here," Rose gasped through her laughter.

"No thank you," I said, "I won't be able to keep a straight face."

Lucky for us Seth called out to him, "Hey Tyler, you need a ride home?"

"Sure, thanks man," he called back and walked over to him, heading to the front of the school where the car park was.

Just as well, I could see him turn towards us slightly as though he was going to come and talk to us. I really did not want to deal with that.

"So I guess your answer is going to be 'no'," Rose giggled slightly, gaining control of her laughter.

"Yeah, a definite no." I smirked, "come on, Alice won't be out for another half an hour, Banner probably has her cleaning the lab and you know that takes ages."

"Okay," she mumbled as we headed for the car park, "what do you want to do tonight?"

"Charlie's on the night shift, why don't you and Ali come over."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

a/n

I'm thinking you're going to get a glimpse into Charlie's mind for the next one…he's demanding some attention.

Also, come play on the forums - http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?t=5146

If you're reading The Family I should have the next chapter finished soon. If you're not, feel free to do so. =D

Alice.x


	10. The Lament of the Father

a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

Here we have it - The Lament of the Father. I think it's about time we heard from him.

Charlie's POV

* * *

The Lament of the Father

Bella always had a way of getting what she wanted when it came to me, I didn't want to deny her anything since her mother left the two of us to move away from the small town life and the commitment of a family.

I gave her anything she wanted without question when she was a child and I found as she grew older that I still couldn't say no to her.

I knew that the way she turned out was my fault.

If only I had set boundaries, if only I instilled some rules in her life she wouldn't spend every other day sneaking out of the house to go cause mayhem with her two best friends.

I admit that I was confused the day Bella came home with Rosalie and Alice for the first time. They were just kids and they were dropped off by Alice's mother. For the longest time all I would hear from my child would be how much she hated Rosalie Hale, the girl who pushed her over on the playground and ruined her favorite pair of jeans, and here they were.

I stood staring at them with interest as they laughed and played in the living room with Bella's toys. No hint of anger towards each other or even slight dislike. The three of them just played nicely, giggling manically every few minutes.

That day I realized that kids really were fickle.

They remained friends after that, the three of them practically joined at the hip. It wasn't a problem when all they wanted to do was have sleepovers and play with each other's toys. Those were the days I thought everything was going well. I used to think I was managing to raise a nice little girl all on my own.

However, I doubt Renee would have been much help, over the years she has been more interested in being Bella's friend than anything else. She never was the mothering type, choosing to let me be the parent and even I can admit I haven't been the best.

I really thought I was doing an alright job though. Bella was happy and she didn't demand much. Maybe that why I gave her whatever she wanted, because when she was little she didn't actually want that much.

Then Bella, Alice and Rosalie grew up and they didn't want to play with toys anymore, they wanted to go out and sit on a beach drinking out of two liter bottles of alcohol. They wanted to go to Seattle to shop without telling me or their parents. They wanted to cut class and hang out away from school when they should have been studying and listening to their teachers.

I was so shocked the first time I caught Bella trying to sneak back into the house through her bedroom window. I heard this loud thud from outside and looked out my own window to see Bella spread out on the grass laughing her head off. A broken branch from the tree was lying next to her.

She broke her leg that night.

She was only fourteen and she was completely drunk.

I had to carry her into the hospital when she passed out in the passenger seat of my cruiser. I was at least thankful that the cast around her leg stopped her sneaking out for a while. I, of course, grounded her and she, of course, chose to ignore it. She knew that if she was tenacious enough I would relent and just let her have her own way.

Yet again.

However, now her demands were becoming more and more and I still couldn't refuse 's why I bailed her out of the station every time she was taken in by my colleagues, I just filled out some paperwork and pulled a few strings every time. The expression Jack, Rita and Mark held every time she was there made me ashamed.

They felt sorry for me, I could tell, they felt bad that Bella was acting out so much and I was left to pick up the pieces every time, but I also knew they judged me for it. I knew each of them felt that if I was stricter with her none of it would be happening.

I can enforce the law in this town, but I can't enforce discipline into my seventeen-year-old daughter.

"Charlie!" Renee pulled me out of my thoughts. She was standing in front of my desk with her arms crossed.

Poor Phil looked half asleep from the chair he was sitting in.

"What do you plan to do about this?" Renee asked, glaring at me.

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted to leave them in there for a little while. Give me a moment and I'll fill out the proper paperwork and we'll take them home. Alice and Rosalie's parents will be here soon and they probably won't want to hang about." I really wished she hadn't called them now. It may of sounded like a good idea at the time, but I should have just dropped Rosalie and Alice off like I normally did.

"No."

"What," I rubbed my face with the palm of my hand.

"No, you will not fill out the paperwork; I need to talk to Rosalie and Mary Alice's parents first. We need to sort out this mess that Isabella has gotten herself into. You can't just keep filling out paperwork and hope it won't happen again. None of this would have happened if you just acted like a father."

"What?" I roared, standing up and sliding my chair back, "Don't you dare lecture me on being a proper parent, where the hell have you been all her life? You left, remember. You left us when she was a child. All because you didn't want the burden of being a mother."

"Come on, Charlie, maybe we should all just calm down," Phil said from his chair.

I huffed and sat back down in my seat, my head falling into my hands.

Renee sighed, I knew I shouldn't have said that to her and I had probably hurt her feelings, but I had wanted to say that since the day she left.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back, "I think Isabella needs to learn, I don't want her to end up in prison and, well, I was thinking about sending her to a Boot Camp."

I looked up at her, shocked that she would suggest such a thing, "You want to send our daughter away."

"It's either that, or let her continue down this destructive path. When they are here, I will suggest that the Brandon's and Hale's do the same for their daughters."

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am," she pulled a small book out of her bag, "I've been thinking about it for a while now." She handed it to me; it was a booklet for a Boot Camp in Oakland.

"We can't send our daughter to California," I huffed.

"Yes we can and we are. I'm stepping in here for the sake of our daughter, don't fight me on this."

I know Bella could use some discipline in her life, but really? Sending her away to this place to achieve that was not how I was planning on doing it. I flicked through the book, knowing that Renee was going to get her way in the end. Bella got her stubbornness from someone and it certainly wasn't me.

"Be reasonable, Renee."

"I am, I could easily make you leave her here until the morning, but you will fill out the paperwork and bring her home, only if you agree that she needs to go to this Boot Camp."

I sighed.

There was a slight knock on my office door and Jack opened it and stepped inside, "Sir, Rosalie and Alice's parent's are here, shall I send them in?"

"Yes, thank you." I said. Renee was still staring at me with her arms crossed.

Renee made her point to the Brandon's and the Hale's, explaining how she thought that Alice and Rosalie should spend a few months there as well. It took about twenty minutes for her to get them to agree.

I sighed in defeat, Phil glanced at me sympathetically.

Renee smirked at me and slid the booklet closer to me, "I think you should call them now, it says in there that they have a twenty-four hour phone line."

"I…" I began to argue again, but she cut me off.

"Charlie! Enough is enough, either you call them or I do."

Someone picked up after three rings, the lady on the other end of the phone was able to take all the details quite quickly and she explained how it could be arraigned for the girls to go down tomorrow night and arrive at the Camp on Thursday afternoon. She also explained if there were any problem with the girls cooperating to just give them a call and they could sort something out.

I felt horrible, but I knew that it was probably the best thing to do.

I had to deal with it and I had to stop thinking like the father that let his daughter run wild and start acting like the Chief of Police.

I only hoped that Bella would forgive me.

* * *

a/n

Charlie's mind was a tough one to delve into; I hope I did him justice in this short one-shot.

Also, come play on the forums - - www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?t=5146

Alice. x


End file.
